The art of realistic sketching, drawing and painting is admired by most people, but mastered by very few. Since it could be stated that all realistic pictures represent a view of some scene or objects as they would appear if seen through an imaginary window, this invention provides just such a window-pane, makes it portable and positionable to frame the very scene or objects that the artist wishes to sketch, draw or paint, and provides for the right type of materials to do it with in either the realistic or in any type of interpretative pictorial style of art. No artistic liberties are interfered with.